My Breeding Bitch
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Caught a rare wild female eevee, Going to use and abuse her. Of course this is what's going to happen!


This is a complete crack fic that came to me when I encountered a wild female eevee and have thinking about it ever since.

00000000000000

Alex was walking out of Cyllage City and on to route 10. It was a warm summer eve and she had just finish winning another badge. Her journy was slowly coming to a close and soon she would be a pokemon master having all 8 badges and defeating the elite 4. However, there was one thing missing from Alex's new found adventure; completing the pokedex.

Now sense it was a completely different region, there were so many pokemon to be found and evolved that it almost overloaded Alex's brain. It was when she had came across some pretty yellow flowers that her new adventure was about to being. She only wanted to see the flowers closer! They were so beautiful!

When she stepped on a tail of a pokemon.

Wild Eevee wants to battle!

Alex could only stare in shock at the pokemon in front of her. It was an Eevee! Looking closer, a sinister smile broke through her shock. It was a female, a very rare female at that!

"I'm gonna catch you!" she shouted. "Go Arbok! Let's get this bitch!"

An Arbok came forth hissing at it's opponent.

"Use poison sting, let's go!"

The battle ensued! Snake vs adorable brown fluff. Who would win? Back and forth they went. Eevee fighting for her life and Alex merely trying not to kill the poor thing because as far as anyone was concerned this eevee was hers and no one was going to take it away from her!

"Tackle!" Alex commanded one more time.

Her pokemon obeyed her and sent the attack straight towards it's intended target.

"Yes!" the eevee was weak enough now.

"Go ultra ball!"

It took 5 poke balls before Eevee was caught and it wasn't even by an ultra ball. Since the supposedly better ball wasn't working, Alex tried a dusk ball out of chance just for the hell of it.

The poke ball clicked signaling it's pokemon capture.

"I can't believed that worked." Alex spoke astound. "How the hell can a dusk ball work but a fucking ultra ball won't?! This doesn't make sense!"

The poke ball vanished as it was deposited in the poke box.

"Oh, who the hell cares! I got an eevee! I got an eevee! Whoop! Yeah!" Alex jumped up and down. There was an evil glint in her eyes. "She is my breeding bitch now!"

Thus, Alex went on a hunt for a male eevee this time. It didn't take long and this eevee gladly got capture in one try, unlike a little other bitch who took 5 times.

It wasn't even an hour in before Alex was at the day care and had both eevees ready and waiting.

"What pokemon would you like us to look after?" the woman breeder asked.

"Yes, hi! These two please." She handed the woman her eevees. "These babies are going to need to get busy and fast. I want lots of eggs."

"Oh don't worry we will help in any way possible." The woman said it with such a glorified smile.

"I think you and I are going to be go friends." Alex smiled and left. She had some biking to do.

00000000000000

"Here you go darlings now get to it." The woman released the two eevees. "You master wants lots of babies!"

The breeder walked away and the male eevee turned to his new mate with a smile.

"Hear that babe. You and I are getting it on!"

The female backed away.

"I-I don't want to do this…" she didn't like this. She was hardly old enough to do this. She was only level 20!

The smile turned into a frown with the male glaring at her.

"Well that's to bad!" and he jumped her. There was no escape in the small play ground.

They had an egg together before Alex had to double back a second time. The male breeder took it away as soon as he saw it.

00000000000000

"God that was fast!" Alex exclaimed as she greeted the other breed who held an egg.

"So you want this egg, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course. Give me!" she snatched the egg and put it away. "Look out for the next one! I still need like 5 more now thank!"

000000000000

"Noooo!" screamed the female eevee! "They took my baby!"

"Oh well, guess we just have to make another one than. Come here!" said the male.

"Not again!" she tried to run but like last time she didn't get away and in a matter of seconds they had another egg. And just like the last time it got token away as soon as the breeder saw it.

00000000000000

"Oh man. This is going by so fast." Alex was overly excited about getting another egg from the breeder.

It was this time however that she had to move on with being a pokemon master and had other things to do besides riding her bike all day. So in the mean time, a third egg was produced and it stayed with it's parents a little longer than usual.

But in the end Alex got that egg too. Two more came just as fast as the others. It was in that time that Alex took the male out and left the female by herself.

"Good job little man." Alex praised the male eevee. "She showed that breeding bitch her place. Have a nice long rest. I'm sure I'll be needing you again soon."

The male eevee chirped at the praise and willingly went back into it's pokeball. Alex left to continue her journey to be the best pokemon master in the world!

0000000000

The female cried as she was left alone, used and abused with nothing to show for it. Not even an egg was left with her. She laid there for hours, days, weeks? She didn't know and she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry sweetpea." A ditto came up to the scarred female. "You and I are going to have a great time. Master wants some more of them eggs you got there. Let's get it on!"

"Noooo!"

And the breeding continued.

0000000000

Yeah, this was just something that came to mind. Got a sick mind I know! But I'm sure others have done the same on their games, they just haven't realized it. So yeah, don't care if the spelling or grammar is wrong. This was just a in the moment kind of thing and I just wanted to get it out of my system. This was not a serious story.

So if you want to flame me or praise me, that's up to you. Cause I frankly don't care.


End file.
